


hold 'em like they do in texas

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: Ann can't bluff.





	hold 'em like they do in texas

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lady Gaga's "Pokerface," of course.

Ann's pokerface is terrible. She cannot lie or bluff her way out of a paper bag.

And that's why Sue Ellen sits her down one night with a deck of cards. "If you're going to be a Ewing," she says, "you have to learn how to bluff."

Ann laughs as Sue Ellen deals the cards. "The Ewings never struck me as family game night people."

"Oh, we're not." Sue Ellen gestures with a tilt of her head. "Look at your cards."

Ann does.

"Now give me your shoes."

Ann frowns. "What?"

"There's no sense playing a hand that bad." Sue Ellen reaches over and takes the cards back. "You lost. Give me your shoes."

"We're playing _strip_ poker?"

Sue Ellen shrugs. "The way I see it, you can either leave here with the ability to bluff, or you can leave here naked." She shuffles Ann's hand back into the deck and looks up with a smile. "Just a little incentive to learn."

"Nothing about this seems right," Ann says as she takes off her shoes and kicks them toward Sue Ellen. "I mean, you didn't even look at your cards."

"That's the other thing about being a Ewing." She takes a card off the top and sets it in front of Ann. "We don't play by the rules."

She loses her socks, her sweater, and her shirt, in rapid succession, all under some highly dubious rules. "Can't we play for money?" she whines.

Sue Ellen picks every ring -- including her brand new engagement ring -- off her left hand next, and Ann is pretty sure she must be cheating, even by Ewing rules. But then a miracle happens: three aces, a pair of eights, and enough frustration that she doesn't even crack a smile until she shows the cards to Sue Ellen.

"You know, there's something you didn't take into account when you proposed this little game," Ann says, resting her chin against the palm of her hand.

"And what is that?"

Ann shrugs. "All you're wearing is a dress." Smiling, she crooks a finger at Sue Ellen. "Gimme."

Sue Ellen presses her lips together, but she stands up and strips off her dress, carefully stepping out of it before picking it up and holding it out to Ann, who doesn't take her eyes off Sue Ellen as she reaches for the dress.

Her fingers close around nothing because Sue Ellen snatches it away.

"Hey!" Ann's head turns, finally, toward the empty space where the dress was.

Sue Ellen laughs. "Darling," she says, "why don't you just take all your clothes off for me now?"


End file.
